


Hamilton Bee Movie AU

by SweetAsLaffyTaffy



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bee Movie AU, I'm so sorry, Other, That'd be great, i hope this is my legacy, kind of, that's about it, there is mild swearing? not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsLaffyTaffy/pseuds/SweetAsLaffyTaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way<br/>that a bee should be able to fly.<br/>Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the<br/>ground.<br/>The bee, of course, flies anyway.<br/>Because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton Bee Movie AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+squad).



> Angelica is -  
> Eliza is ~  
> Peggy is /  
> Alex is usually - but can be nothing, or / `  
> Hercules is just - for this part.  
> I put very little thought into this.

Alexander rifles through his closet, trying to decide on what to wear.  
“Yellow black, yellow black, yellow  
black, yellow black, yellow black,  
yellow black...oohh, black and  
Yellow…”  
He picked the black and yellow one, same as he was previously wearing and puts it on.  
“Yeah, let’s shake it up a little.” Alex goes to the sink, and gets ready for the day. Using honey for pretty much everything. While he is getting ready, Eliza yells up the steps.  
~“Alex, breakfast is ready!”  
/”Yeah get your butt down here! I’m gonna eat them myself if you are late!”  
~“Peggy is lying! But please come downstairs. I know you’ve hardly eaten. Don’t lie to me about that again.” Alex sighs, knowing this is what happens each day. Typically Angelica is yelling at him too, but she isn’t anywhere in sight.  
“I’ll bee there in a moment!”  
Alex’s antennae vibrate like a phone, his pal Hercules Mulligan is on the other line.  
“Hello?”  
-"Alex?”  
“Hercules?”  
-"Can you believe this is happening?”  
“Can’t believe it all! I’ll come pick you up okay?”  
-"See ya soon!”  
Alex hangs up the phone and as he heads downstairs, he checks himself out in the mirror first.  
“Looking sharp.”  
Alex hovers down the stairs instead of walking down them. Eliza is there waiting for him, with an annoyed expression on her face. Like a disappointed parent.  
~“Why don’t you use the stairs? We paid good money for those.” she sighs, heading back to the kitchen to tell Peggy she can eat Alex’s food.  
“Sorry, I’m excited.” Alex says to her as she leaves, Eliza shakes her head.  
~”Hey Peggy, go ahead! He lost his privileges!”  
Peggy enters the room with a smug look on her face, Alex’s plate is already licked clean.  
/”Too late. Like, ten minutes late.” She makes a show of putting his plate in the sink. Eliza pokes Alex’s arm.  
~“Don’t be too alarmed. I made two plates for you since I knew you’d be late. Again.”  
Angelica enters the room, looks at Peggy and appears to be used to it at this point.  
-“Ah, here’s the graduate. Don’t be late to your graduation too!”  
Peggy lightly punches Alex on the arm and ruffles his hair.  
/”Perfect grades, all B’s! We’re so proud of you, you massive nerd!”  
~”Angelica’s right. You’re going to be late. Don’t you have to pick up someone?” Eliza asks, standing next to Angelica. Peggy gasps and starts to shove Alex towards the door.  
/“I can’t believe you would just forget to pick up my friend! What’s wrong with you? Go pick him up!” Alex tries to get out of Peggy’s hold without any luck.  
"I didn’t forget, you guys talk too much!”  
Angelica snorts, “Oh, yeah, like you’re one to talk."  
"I'm going to ignore that. Wish me good luck!" Alex closes the door and goes to meet up with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing the entire movie. I'll just break up some scenes to make life easier.


End file.
